Fear
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Spin-off of Kidnapped) They are haunted in their dreams. Desperately wanting to find an escape... but never do they succeed. Will their nightmares become reality... or will they find a loophole in time?
1. Introduction

**Hello**_** all my beautiful friends :D (I didn't creep you out... right? lol)**_

_**Anyways, I'm starting a spin-off of 'Kidnapped' because I'm bored XD.**_

_**I will give you the introduction of everything you need to know :D**_

_**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_

* * *

Anthony Padilla - Tall. Dark hair and brown eyes. Husband of Kalel Padilla. Father of Ally Padilla. 39 Years of Age.

Kalel Padilla - Average Height. Bluish-Greenish eyes and light brown hair. Wife of Anthony Padilla. Mother of Ally Padilla. 37 Years of age.

Ally Padilla - Average Height. Dark Hair and brown eyes. Daughter of Anthony and Kalel Padilla. 16 Years of Age.

Ian Hecox - Average Height. Somewhat dark hair but bright blue eyes. Husband of Melanie Hecox. Father of Charlotte Hecox. 39 Years of Age.

Melanie Hecox - Average Height. Light brown hair, almost blonde and green/hazel eyes. Wife of Ian Hecox. Mother of Charlotte Hecox. 36 Years of Age.

Charlotte Hecox - Average Height. Mixture of her mother's hair and father's with green/hazel eyes. Daughter of Ian and Melanie Hecox. 16 Years of Age.

_Main Plot:_

_It's only been a little more then a year since Karina was locked away. They haven't heard from her since but... in their nightmares, she is everywhere they turn. Every night, they all toss and turn, trying to rid of their minds of that woman that hurt them so much, but whatever they try... never succeeds. It isn't just Ally and Charlotte, but the 4 adults too. They all knew they were being hypocrites by saying there is nothing to worry about... it's only a dream. But is it? Will their dreams become reality? Or will they be able to overcome their fears that she really is gone?_

Find out what happened in the story_... 'Fear'._

* * *

**_if you have any ideas on what could happen, let me know :D_**

**_hope you will enjoy reading this, also, let me know who's you want first. but only between Anthony and Ian. It's going to progress down... i can't start the story until i get something XD_**

**_byebyee! :D_**


	2. Anthony's Nightmare

_**We are going to start with Anthony. I will type out Ian's next :D **_

* * *

_Anthony turned around, hearing some strange noise. Suddenly, he couldn't move anymore. It's like he was bound to something. Once his mind cleared and he tried to think, he tried to get free... no luck. He looked down and his eyes widened. He was tied up to a chair... Again. He looked up quickly when he heard the strange noise closer to him. It wasn't clear to what it was saying._

_Suddenly a rumble was heard, like a wild animal rumble. I looked around frantically, trying to see where it was coming from. All of a sudden, he heard screaming and voices all around. He tried to bring his hands up to his ears to block the noise but he couldn't move. He couldn't recognize the screams or what was causing them. _

_He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of all the screams and voices. When he opened them, the noises stopped but he wasn't in the same place anymore. He wasn't tied up, he was free. He looked around his surroundings, taking in all around him. Although it isn't much, it gives him a good idea on where he could be... Then it hit him... Boats, nets, fish utilities... He was in the old finshermans warf... Where everyone was taken in. His eyes widened... WHERE ARE ALLY AND KALEL?!_

_He turned on his heel and ran out the door. Every door he passed was locked. He kept running where ever his legs would take him. Corridor to corridor he would run. He was determined to find his wife and daughter even if it killed him._

_"Anthony?" A voice asked._

_He stopped and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Kalel. He started to run towards her to embrace her in a hug but just as he reached her, she disappeared._

_"PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER!" Anthony cried._

_But he heard nothing in response._

_Suddenly, a flash hit his vision and there was something laying on the ground. Anthony looked at it for a second before carefully walking over to it, keeping his distance._

_He heard the thing groan... but it was a female groan. The thing sat up and Anthony's eyes widened once again._

_"Ally!" Anthony cried._

_Ally looked at her father. "D-daddy?" She stood up only to fall back down._

_Anthony quickly moved and caught her before she fell. "Ally, are you okay?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit light-headed is all... Where's mom?" The 16-year-old asked._

_Anthony bit his lip, determining if he should tell his daughter and making her scared or not telling her and letting her question._

_"Daddy?" Ally asked, snapping Anthony out of his haze._

_"She uh..." She looked at him with her big, brown eyes. At that moment he knew he couldn't lie to her or not say anything. He sighed. "Honestly, honey, I don't know, but I'm going to find her."_

_Ally nodded and she stood up. She looked around. She already knew where she was... She didn't need to be told..._

_Anthony stood up and looked around more. Only then he noticed this door..._

_'Was that there before?" He asked himself._

_He looked at Ally who was looking at him. He slowly walked towards the door, listening to see if he can hear anything beyond it. He heard nothing... He set his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. He pushed it forward, it making a creaking sound as he did. He opened it fully and walking in a bit, Ally right behind him._

_He looked around the room, it wasn't much different then the room he started in but he knew it wasn't the same. There was no a boat hanging on the wall. He continued in, trying not to make too much noise when something randomly pushed against him, causing him to fall back a few steps. He looked to where it came from startled... but saw nothing._

_Him and Ally backed out of the room and Anthony closed the door. _

_"Nothing." Anthony said._

_Ally nodded when suddenly they heard a high-pitched scream coming from in the room. Kalel's scream..._

_Anthony bursted into the room with Ally behind him. He saw Kalel on the floor, all tied up and bloody. You heard Ally gasp as her eyes filled with tears._

_Anthony ran over to Kalel's limp body and searched for a pulse or to see if she was breathing..._

_"You're too late." I raspy voice said._

_Anthony looked up through his tear-filled eyes, trying to locate the voice... but he saw nothing except Ally._

_Ally slowly walked over to her mother's limp corpse and sat down. "M-m-mommy?" The teenage girl cried._

_Anthony and Ally lay over her, wishing that they found her sooner then they did..._

Anthony jumped up from his nightmare... Thanking lord it was just a dream. He looked to his left and saw Kalel asleep beside him. He rubbed his face of the tears that had escaped...

He got up and quietly walked out of the room, trying not to wake Buki and Pip. He made his way to Ally's room where he poked his head in. He saw her asleep and it made him smile.

_'She is finally getting some sleep.' _He thought to himself.

He closed the door and went back to his room. He got back under the covers and just layed there... too scared to fall asleep again...

* * *

**There is Anthony's nightmare. Next will be Ian's nightmare. Also choose between Kalel and Melanie for the next set(:**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**see you laterrrr XD**


	3. Ian's Nightmare

_**and now here is Ian's :D and also, a special thanks to Smoshfan1231994 for helping me! XD**_

* * *

_Ian opened his eyes. He was in a really strange place. He squinted his eyes so he could see clearer. Suddenly, he was surrounded by trees, very, very tall and dark trees. He then heard voices, but they weren't just any voices... they were Melanie and Charlotte's voices. Ian looked around where ever he heard their voices... but he saw nothing._

_He started to walk forward, pulling his jacket tighter around his body as a huge breeze swept by. As he continued on the voices get louder but scenery gets thicker. The trees are doubling the size. He kept walking to the point that the trees completely disappeared and turned into long, dark corridors. Every corner he turned, he could hear their voices calling out to him, begging for him to find them._

_At that point, Ian's heart was beating for fast and hard that he felt like it was going to burst through his chest. He started to walk faster, to the point he was running. Running wherever his legs would take him. It's like he didn't have control of where he was going or what he was doing. It was like he was possessed._

_Suddenly, his whole body stopped short in front a door and their voices stopped. Ian was very scared and worried now..._

_"They're gone you know..."_

_"You'll never see them again..."_

_"Don't worry... I made it slow... and painful."_

_All these voices that weren't Melanie's and Charlotte's telling him all these negative thoughts. He shook his head and he moved his hand down the knob and slowly turned it. He closed his eyes and pushed the door open._

_He opened his eyes and horror struck him. The amount of blood all around... His eyes widened at he saw Melanie and Charlotte... Dead._

Ian's whole body shook as his eyes opened. He frantically looked around only to see his house and his furniture. He felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Charlotte's head on his lap. He then remember he was on the couch after spending some time with Charlotte since Melanie ran out for a bit with Kalel.

He smiled at her sleeping figure. He slowly got up, trying not to wake her. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He gently placed her down on her bed and tucked her in. He watched her for a second before kissing her forehead.

"I love you Charlotte." He whispered.

He stood up and looked at her one last time before turning on his heel and walking out of her room. He went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. He sighed and put his head back.

_'Go away please.' _He thought to himself.

He lifted his head back up and opened his eyes. His eyes caught sight of a picture of him, Melanie and Charlotte as a baby.

He smiled and his picked it up and traced his fingers over it.

He heard the front door open and Melanie walked in. She walked over to him, smiling. She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"You okay?" She asked.

Ian put on a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine."

Melanie smiled again and stood up.

Although... He really wasn't fine...

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed! please pick between Kalel or Melanie next so i can start on the that... i need the first three pickings of the same one... (Did you understand that? Probably not...)_**

**_Also, if you want to enter my contest, all details are on my profile, I hope you participate, it could be fun and you can a one-shot of your choice! :D_**

**_sorry for not uploading today, my family was having some issues and it was a bit hectic and... yeah..._**

**_anyways, see you sometime later! :D_**


	4. Kalel's Nightmare

_**I am so freaking pissed of right now with these stupid SOPA people! Who the hell do they think they are? Trying to shut down one of the most populated and visited sites? They think it's bad for young kids and stupid sh!t... Last time I checked, FF HELPED ME. Like I said, I NEVER thought of myself as a writer, but with the writings of a friend on here and this site... Strawberry4life wouldn't even be here... **_

_**Please, if you want to keep FF and want to still be able to watch your favorite youtubers... Sign it. Type this into google:**_

_**petitions./petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF#thank- you=p**_

_**anyways, enough with my rambling, i'm just really pissed of right now... We are doing Kalel in this one then Melanie in the next(:**_

* * *

_Kalel walked down the hallway of her L. A. home. She peeked her head into her 16-year-olds bedroom, but only to see she isn't there. Confused, Kalel walked into the room more to see if she was in her closet... She wasn't._

_'Maybe she went out with Charlotte or something... I hung out with my friends a lot when I was 16.' She thought._

_Kalel sat down on her daughter's bed and took out her cellphone. She found her contact and put the phone to her ear. She let it ring but then it went straight to voicemail after about 3 rings._

_'What the hell?' She thought._

_So she tried again. Again, but this time it went straight to voicemail. A bit angry that her daughter went out without letting her or Anthony know and then not answering her call._

_Kalel stood up and walked into the kitchen. She saw Anthony there, his back turned to her._

_"Anthony? Did Ally say anything to you about going out?" She asked her partner of almost 20 years._

_He didn't answer, which confused Kalel even more. _

_"Babe?" She tried again._

_No answer._

_She slowly walked towards the body of husband. She put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around._

_Her eyes widened as she gasped. This isn't Anthony..._

_"What's the matter Kalel? Wasn't expecting to see me?" The voice said... A voice she never forget._

_The face smirked and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Kalel struggled to get out of its grasp. She gave out a weak scream, but loud enough to maybe get attention of the neighbors. The person put the hand over her mouth to muffle the screams. Bad mistake..._

_Kalel bit onto it's hand and it released her. Kalel wasted no time in running out there and to the front door._

_As she tried to open it, she heard the voices of the ones she loved most... Her hand left the knob and her head rests against the door. She slowly turns around and looks at the scene in front of her... The stairs were gone, but the bodies of Anthony and Ally lay there..._

Kalel's head shot up from her desk in her office. She looked around to make sure there was nothing there. Once certain, she slowly got up from her chair and made her way to the doors. She opened them and quietly walked down the hallway to Ally's room. She opened the door a bit, but Ally wasn't there. She started to panic a bit but then she saw a note sitting on her bed. She cautiously walked over to the note and picked it up.

_'Mom, Dad,_

_Sorry for not letting you know in person but I really needed to go. Charlotte was literally dragging me to go with her to the mall. Again, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I promise to call soon after Charlotte as finally calmed down._

_Love you both,_

_Ally_

Kalel smiled, knowing she was safe. She put the note in her pocket and walked over to the stairs. She quietly walked up them and peeked her head inside the kitchen. Her eyes widening when she saw Anthony's back turned to her. She slowly walked over and took a deep breath before setting her hand onto his shoulder.

Anthony turned his head where he felt her hand and smiled. "Something I can help you with babe?"

She sighed with relief but then she shook her head.

"No I'm fine."

Anthony turned around fully and looked at her. She looked very tired.

"You seem tired... Why don't you go take a nap?" Anthony asked worried.

She thought about her nightmare and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

He eyed her suspiciously. "You sure?"

Kalel nodded and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Yeah I'm sure..."

She had a feeling she will not be sleeping after something like that... Especially when it felt like it was in the comfort of her own home.

* * *

**Kalel's view is complete(: Melanie's is next.**

**Also, sorry for not uploading to 'TYF' in a while... I guess writers block is getting the best of me... but hopefully a new chapter should be out tomorrow(:**

**byebyee! :D**


	5. Melanie's Nightmare

_**Melanie's turn... XD**_

* * *

_Melanie looked up where she heard a noise. Charlotte was securely in her arms, sleeping. She looked over to where Kalel and Ally were supposed to be... but they weren't there. Melanie started to panic a bit. Suddenly, she felt no weight on her lap. She looked down and to her horror, Charlotte wasn't there._

_Melanie stood up and looked around, seeing if she could find anything. The noise was gone and so was everything else._

_"MELANIE!" Ian's voice yelled._

_Melanie turned around where she heard it. She saw Ian standing there, as if he was waiting for her. He then had this pained expression on his face. Melanie watched as Ian's hand reached down to his side. He looked at it and his eyes widened. His hand was covered in blood... His blood. _

_Both Melanie and Ian looked down to where it came from and their eyes widened. He was stabbed. So much blood seeped out of Ian's stab wound and Ian eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Melanie gasped and ran over to Ian's limp body. She shook him, trying to wake him up but had no luck. _

_"PLEASE! IAN NO! WAKE UP!" Melanie cried. She then stopped when she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She slowly turned around and she looked up in shock and horror. Charlotte's body is hung up by her neck._

_Melanie's face becomes swollen from how much she was crying. She then screams..._

Melanie screams in her sleep. She feels like she is being shaken. She stops short and opens her eyes. She sees Ian and Charlotte sitting next to her. She looks around more and notices she is on her bedroom, not hostage. She sighs in relief and pulls both Ian and Charlotte into a hug.

"Are you okay mom?" Charlotte asked worried.

Melanie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all." Melanie sniffed.

They pull away and Ian dries her tears. "You just started screaming out of no where. Charlotte and I were in the kitchen when we ran in to see what was wrong."

Melanie looked down, a bit embarrased. "Sorry." She whispered.

Ian gave a small chuckle. "You don't have to be sorry... Everyone gets nightmares." Ian said reassuringly.

Melanie nodded, knowing he was right.

But she had a feeling this nightmare will be haunting her for a long time...

* * *

**_first off, sorry for no updating, i have a lot going on for school and other stuff that i don't like to do :/_**

**_hope you enjoyed it. I am most likely writing Charlotte's next... If you have an idea don't be afriad to tell me, for either of them :D_**

**_and sorry it's so short... my brain doesn't like coming with ideas :/_**

**_byebyeee!_**


	6. Charlotte's Nightmare

_**Charlotte's turn MWHAHAHAHAHA!... enjoy! XD**_

* * *

_Charlotte couldn't move. It's as if someone cut her up, took her apart, and sewed her back together. She was in so much pain. She sat up, trying to ignore the pain. She looked around but nothing was familiar to her. She wasn't home or at Ally's... She was in an Alleyway. Red bricked walls in her peripheral vision. She squinted when she saw something bright it her vision. Random bodies flew across her sight. None of which she recognized... yet._

_She slowly stood up, her back against the wall. She used it as her balance. Her head whipped around to her left where she heard her mother's voice. But to her disappoint... it wasn't._

_It suddenly got dark, scaring Charlotte even more. "M-m-mommy?" She cried/whispered._

_She then passed out..._

_Charlotte awoke what felt like hours later. She was back in her bedroom. She felt no more pain so she looked down. Her eyes widened at the sight... She was back in her 5-year-old body. _

_She screamed but was then disrupted by Ian and Melanie._

_"Honey, what's the matter?" Melanie asked._

_Charlotte looked at her parents, very confused. They looked a lot younger. 10 Years Younger..._

_What was going on?_

_"Sweetheart, it was just a bad dream." Ian said._

_But Charlotte didn't believe it. It felt too real. Charlotte started shaking her head violently._

_Ian and Melanie looked at each other. They smirked and turned around._

_They turned back around with Karina's face. _

_Charlotte's eyes widened and screamed..._

Charlotte's 16-year-old body shot up from her laying position. She looked around her teenage bedroom, making sure nothing was out of place... nothing was. She slowly got up and walked out of her room. She looked around before continuing her way to the living room.

She couldn't find her parents...

Charlotte curiously walked around the house until she found a note in the kitchen. She picked it up and read it.

_'Hi honey. Dad and I went out to go food shopping. We would of woken you up but you looked so peaceful sleeping. We'll be back soon._

_Love you honey,_

_Mom and Dad.'_

Charlotte smiled in relief. She grabbed a snack and a drink and went into the living room. She turned on the t.v. and channel surfed. She finally found a show to watch and she sat back.

_Melanie's note stays sitting on the coffee table. Charlotte looks at these words:_

_'So peaceful sleeping.'_

_'Not even close mom.' _Charlotte thought as she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and smiled when she saw Ally texted her.

_'Hey! You still coming over tonight right?'_

I smiled and responded. _'Wouldn't miss it for the world.'_

Much less a dream...

* * *

**_i decided to end the contest early... i've already sent out the person an inbox of who won(: i might do one again but in the future :D_**

**_Next is Ally's nightmare and i'm still trying to decide if i'm going to make it graphic scary or not... little kids could be reading this... (I hope not, it's rated 'T' for a reason...) suggestion?_**

**_anyways, hope you enjoyed! :D_**

**_byebyeeeee_**


	7. Ally's Nightmare Part 1

_**Some of you wanted this to be graphic so I tried as hard as I could... I'm sorry if what you are about to read sucks complete butt. XP**_

_**Ally's Nightmare... WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEEEEEEEEEENN WAIIIIIIIIIIITINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR XD**_

_**...ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Ally stretched out her arms and yawned. She turned her head to look at the clock. It was a bit after 10 am. She threw the covers back and got up. She put on her slippers and walked over to her bedroom door. She put her hand on it and turned the knob. She opened up the door and walked out. She walked down the hallway, to the stairs and up the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, to the fridge, and took out the milk._

_Even though her mother was vegan, her and her father weren't so they still had any average food anyone else would have... She walked over to the cupboards and opened them. She pulled out one of her favorite cups and closed the cupboards. She set the cup down and poured her milk. She leaned against the counter and sipped her milk._

_Then this thought occurred to her..._

_'Where are mom and dad?'_

_She set her cup down and walked out of the kitchen. She looked around the house, trying to find any trace of her mother or father... but found none. She couldn't even find Pip or Buki._

_At this point... Ally was getting very nervous._

_She ran to her room to grab her cellphone. She looked through it to see if maybe she missed a message... But she didn't._

_She tried calling her mom... No luck. She tried again but no luck._

_She tried calling her dad... No luck with him either._

_Ally dropped her phone when she heard a noise upstairs._

_She quietly walked out of her room and over to the stairs. She looked up then to see if she could see anything. She couldn't though._

_She then heard a ear piercing scream. But it wasn't just any scream... it was her mother's scream._

_Ally bolted up the stairs to see where it came from._

_"MOM?!" Ally yelled._

_She heard a scream in response coming from her parent's bedroom._

_Ally ran towards their room and stopped right in her tracks. _

_Ally's eyes looked at the scene in front of her. It was too much to bear._

_"MOM! DAD!" Ally screamed out._

_Both Anthony and Kalel looked up from where they were tied up, but they couldn't reply back because Karina was too quick. She took the knife from behind her back and drove it right into Kalel's body, dragging it from her chest to her lower body. It only took seconds before Kalel's eyes shut for good._

_Anthony and Ally watched in horror as Karina picked up Kalel's dead, limp corpse and threw her into the closet and closed te door. She then walked over to Anthony._

_Ally tried to move but it was as if her feet were cemented to the ground. She watched as Karina smirked and took out her blood soaked knife. Both Ally and Anthony cried as the knife was slammed into his leg and multiple times into his chest._

_Karina looked behind her to Ally's red, swollen face. She smirked and said this in a demonic voice._

_"You're too late."_

_She drove the knife right into Anthony's heart. Ally screamed as Anthony's brown eyes closed, never to be open again._

_Karina stood up and looked at the hysterical 16-year-old. She glared and then smirked at the brown-eyed girl._

_Ally's eyes widened as she tried to move but she couldn't. She looked down and her eyes widened in shock. She really was cemented to the ground._

_Ally's heart beat got faster and harder as Karina moved towards her._

_She screamed when she touched her arm._

_"LET GO OF ME!" Ally screamed._

_Karina gave an evil chuckle and squeezed her arm. Ally looked at her arm. Blood seeped out through the new wounds she had caused. So much pain filled her body. She wanted this to not be real. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to escape this. She needed to escape this._

_Karina squeezed harder but then she stopped. Ally opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the one she hated the most. Karina smirked as the scene changed. They no longer were in Anthony and Kalel's room... but in Charlotte's living room._

_"Why did you bring me here?" Ally asked through somewhat gritted teeth._

_Karina just smirked but didn't say anything. She turned her head to te left. Ally followed her sense in direction._

_Ally gasped at the sight in front of her._

_Uncle Ian, Aunt Melanie, and Charlotte are all hanging by their necks, blood flowing out of their mouths, hands, and feet._

_"You're all alone." Karina whispered._

_But Ally didn't listen._

_"But you won't be for long." She hissed._

_Ally looked at Karina's face. Karina smirked once again and pulled out an already, fully bloody knife from behind her._

_"Say goodbye pretty girl." She whispered.._

_Before driving the knife into Ally's 16-year-old body..._

Ally screamed as she bolted up. She looked around her room when suddenly everyone was in her room, surrounding her.

"Ally baby. What's wrong?" Kalel asked, very worried of her daughter.

Ally just looked at them all, trying to catch her breath. She saw all their faces.

Her mom, dad, Uncle Ian, Aunt Melanie and Charlotte.

All of them looking at her with the same worried face.

Ally swallowed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Sweetheart?" Anthony asked.

But Ally couldn't make words. Suddenly, she felt very light-headed.

Ally's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the darkness took over...

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!**_

_**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WITH ALLY?!**_

_**FIND OUT IN PART TWO OF ALLY'S NIGHTMARE! **_

_**okay, back to lower-case letters**_

_**i'm sorry if this wasn't really graphic scary... i'm kind of bad at that... :P**_

_**and also, sorry for not too many updates, i just started school back up and everything has ben crazy busy with it... this is going to be a fun year. :/**_

_**anyways, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for parte due :D**_


	8. Ally's Nightmare Part 2

_**Recap:**_

_**Ally screamed as she bolted up. She looked around her room when suddenly everyone was in her room, surrounding her.**_

_**"Ally baby. What's wrong?" Kalel asked, very worried of her daughter.**_

_**Ally just looked at them all, trying to catch her breath. She saw all their faces.**_

_**Her mom, dad, Uncle Ian, Aunt Melanie and Charlotte.**_

_**All of them looking at her with the same worried face.**_

_**Ally swallowed, still trying to catch her breath.**_

_**"Sweetheart?" Anthony asked.**_

_**But Ally couldn't make words. Suddenly, she felt very light-headed.**_

_**Ally's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the darkness took over...**_

* * *

In the many attempts of waking Ally up, nothing worked. Not even squirting water on her face. Anthony picked up his daughter's unconscious body and quickly put her in his car, everyone on his trail.

Kalel got into the backseat with Ally, resting Ally's head on her lap as Anthony sped to the hospital, Ian right behind him...

~~~~~Hospital-1HourLater~~~~~

The very worried family/friends of 5 sit anxiously in the waiting room to hear of Ally. Kalel and Anthony being very nervous of their daughter.

They all wondered what happened... Why she screamed. Why she passed out. Why she won't wake up...

As all their thoughts ran through their minds, no one noticed the doctor walk in.

"Ally Padilla?" The doctor said.

Everyone jumped out of their thoughts and they all stood up and ran over to the doctor.

"Woah, woah. Who are the guardians of Miss Padilla?"

"We are." Kalel and Anthony said. "We're her mom and dad." Kalel added.

The doctor nodded and looked at the other three. Kalel noticed.

"These are her godparents and her best friend."

"Okay well, Miss Padilla is suffering from over anxiety. It seems that she has been very nervous and anxious over something and it's causing her body harm. Has something traumatic happen with her in the past?" The doctor asked curiously.

The adults all looked at each other before Melanie spoke up.

"Charlotte, sweetheart. Why don't you go sit over there so we can talk to the doctor."

Charlotte nodded, not bothering to argue because honestly, she didn't want to hear what they were about to say about... you know...

The doctor looked at them confused. "So something did happen I assume?"

Anthony nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah something did... It happened with all of us actually."

The 4 adults moved away so Charlotte wouldn't have to listen to any of it.

"It all started when the kids were 5. Someone kidnapped them because of a reason I really don't want to go into full detail about. Anyways, they were held hostage for days, experiencing things kids should never experience. There was a lot of uh... blood... involved with it. Including my wife, her mother, Kalel to get seriously hurt. They were found by us and they were inspected by the doctors to see any other wounds. Nothing was found on them except some red marks from being slapped." Anthony stopped explaining, trying to hold his anger of that bitch. He took a deep breath as Kalel set a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and gave her a small nod.

"It was very bad. It would of been a lot worse if they didn't find us." Kalel added. "The kidnapper was caught after trying to attack my again in the hospital. We didn't hear from her for ten years until news broke out that she broke out of jail last year and was planning to come after us again."

"Vidcon came around. It's a convention for youtubers, like us, that attend to meet their fans and sign stuff and everything and Ally and Charlotte were really excited about going. We didn't want to crush their hopes annd everything by not letting them come but we didn't want them getting hurt again. We ended up bringing them but that was a mistake." Ian said.

"While we were leaving, our driver wasn't actually our driver. It was the kidnapper. She took us to an Alleyway and tied us up and tried to hurt Kalel again. We managed to get untied and Ian and Anthony attacked the men while one got away. Kalel chased the kidnapper and almost beat her to death. We haven't heard anything since..." Melanie finished.

"Wow uh... That sounds really scary and bad. I can't even imagine what you all went through... But back to Ally's problem. Has she ever acted weird or anything in the past year or so?"

Kalel shook her head. "No, she still seemed like the very happy girl she always was, after a few months she was at least."

The doctor nodded.

"This was the first time she really ever screamed from a nightmare." Anthony said.

"It seems like Ally needs closure. I suggest maybe bringing her to a therapist or something to ease her mind to show that the kidnapper is gone for good." The doctor said, pulling out a card. "Here is someone who might be able to help."

Kalel took the card and looked over it. She looked at the doctor. "Thank you."

"No problem. Ally should be waking up in a few minutes. I'll be back to check on her."

And the doctor walked away.

Charlotte got up and walked over to the 4 adults. The 5 of them walked into Ally's room and sat down around it.

Kalel and Anthony next to her. Ian and Melanie at the foot. Charlotte to the side.

Closure... I think it's something they all need...

* * *

_**parte due is completed :D**_

_**part 3 up soon!**_

_**byebyee!**_


	9. Ally's Nightmare Part 3

_**derp...**_

_**That's it, I'm making a shedule... I'm really sorry I haven't been keeping up with chapters but you got to understand, I have to get my school life in tact, but don't worry, you guys will never be in the backseat(:**_

_**I am going to type it up on my profile since I got rid of the 'copy and paste if...' stuff. I will write the week and the days it will be posted. I'm going to tell you now, I may not always be able to update since I have all that annoying stuff like homework and school tearing me down but I will try my best, I promise(:**_

_**Please cope with me, I'm not invincible. Summer is over and I have other priorities but you are still on my top three. (Family, School, and you guys(:)**_

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and you heard a groan. But not any groan... Ally's groan.

Ally sat up and looked around. She saw her parents sleeping on the couch. Ian and Melanie asleep in chairs. Charlotte was on the floor on top of a blanket.

It was only a few moments before Kalel yawned and opened her eyes. They soon widened as they saw Ally's sitting up and awake figure.

"Ally!" Kalel said, moving over to get to her daughter.

"Mom, where am I?" Ally asked.

"You're at the hospital sweetie. You blacked out last night and we brought you here."

"Oh... I remember that."

"Ally, why do you think that happened?" Kalel asked, worried about her daughter.

She has seen her get panic attacks but she has never passed out... She needed to know what happened.

Ally looked down, not wanting to explain what happened in her nightmare... "I uh..."

"Sweetheart, we want to help you." Kalel said almost pleadingly.

Ally sighed and looked into her mother's eyes. "I know." She whispered.

"Please Ally, we want you to get better but we can't help you until you tell us what's wrong." Kalel said, adjusting where she was sitting.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Ally started.

"I fell asleep doing my algebra homework. Of what I thought that I woke up, I really didn't. It was my nightmare at home."

Kalel bit her lip. She remember that her nightmare was at home too. She could relate to how Ally was feeling not feeling safe in the comfort of her own home...

Ally continued on. " I woke up in my own bed, I walked down the hallway to get a snack. I didn't really occur to me that anything was happening since I was home... It wasn't until I noticed I didn't see anyone, not even Buki or Pip. I started to look around but I found nothing of the sorts. No notes, messages, anything. At that point I was getting really nervous. I even tried calling you guys by phone... I got nothing. I heard a noise from upstairs. I remember walking down the hallway, up the stairs. It was the worst mistake I've ever made."

No one noticed but Anthony woke up after hearing 'I was getting really nervous' but he didn't say or move anything.

Ally let out a shaky sigh as she continued on with her story. "I heard a scream coming from your room mom... It was your scream. I bolted to you room and... and..." Ally stopped.

Kalel just waited as Ally tried to control herself. Ally closed her eyes as the scene played over and over again...

_Ally's eyes looked at the scene in front of her. It was too much to bear._

_"MOM! DAD!" Ally screamed out._

_Both Anthony and Kalel looked up from where they were tied up, but they couldn't reply back because Karina was too quick. She took the knife from behind her back and drove it right into Kalel's body, dragging it from her chest to her lower body. It only took seconds before Kalel's eyes shut for good._

_Anthony and Ally watched in horror as Karina picked up Kalel's dead, limp corpse and threw her into the closet and closed the door. She then walked over to Anthony._

_Ally tried to move but it was as if her feet were cemented to the ground. She watched as Karina smirked and took out her blood soaked knife. Both Ally and Anthony cried as the knife was slammed into his leg and multiple times into his chest._

_Karina looked behind her to Ally's red, swollen face. She smirked and said this in a demonic voice._

_"You're too late."_

_She drove the knife right into Anthony's heart. Ally screamed as Anthony's brown eyes closed, never to be open again._

_Karina stood up and looked at the hysterical 16-year-old. She glared and then smirked at the brown-eyed girl._

Ally then started to cry. Kalel didn't waste time into pulling her into a hug.

"Shh sweetheart, it's okay. It was only a dream." Kalel said trying to calm down her hysterical daughter.

After a few moments, Ally fell silent. She sat up straight again and continued on with the story.

"I couldn't do anything mom. I was literally cemented to the ground... She teleported us to Charlotte's house where... They were hanging by their necks... It wasn't long until she took the knife and killed me..." Ally finished.

"Oh sweetheart..." Kalel said.

"I-I couldn't do anything... I was stuck!" Ally cried. "I wanted to h-help but I couldn't... I-I'm sorry."

"Honey, you don't need to be sorry. It was only a nightmare..." Kalel said sympathetically.

Ally just cried into her mother's embrace. It was only now Anthony made his appearance by wrapping both his girls in a hug.

Kalel and Anthony looked at each other then down to their hysterical daughter...

What are they going to do?

* * *

_**sorry if it sucks... i'm very tired right now... I think it's part of my personality description now... XD**_

_**hope yyou enjoyed, also, to let you know, this is the last part of Ally's nightmare but not the last chapter, don't worry lol**_

**_byebyee!_**


	10. Confessions

It has been about 3 days since Ally woke up. Kalel and Anthony spoke to the doctor more about what they should do for Ally. They said it was best to leave her be and see what happens. If something happens, report back right away.

The Padilla's were getting ready to go home after the 4 days of being there.

Ally zipped up her backpack and sighed, closing her eyes. She jumped a bit when Kalel set her hand on her back.

"Sorry." Kalel whispered.

Ally gave a small smile. "It's okay mom."

~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~

Ally went away to her room after taking a prescription from the doctor to help her sleep better. Anthony and Kalel were sitting in the living room in complete silence. It wasn't until Kalel spoke up.

"Anthony?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make." Kalel said sitting up.

Anthony sat up with her. "You do?" He asked.

Kalel nodded, turning her body towards his.

"Ally isn't the only one... having nightmares. I am too." Kalel said, turning her head.

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows. "You are? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kalel shrugged. "I didn't want to worry about it or worry you about it. We're stressed enough with Ally and how much it affected her."

"Kalel, if anything is wrong, you need to tell me." Anthony said.

Kalel didn't respond. Anthony sighed.

"I have a confession too."

Kalel looked at him. "What?"

"I've been having them too."

"You have? Anthony..."

"I know, I should of told you too."

"What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to help Ally if we can't help ourselves?"

"I-I don't know... But we need to figure it out. It kills me to see Ally like this." Anthony said.

Kalel nodded in agreement. "I know, it does to me too."

They just looked at each other in silence once again... Both of them not knowing what to say or what do to...

How can they think in this type of situation? When their daughter has these types nightmares at her age... How they were brutally attacked... The memories... The scars...

The Pain...

* * *

**I NEED IDEAS! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XP I WOULD APPRECIATE THE HELP :D WHAT CAN HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER? **

**sorry for the caps lock... XD**

**sorry for the shortness, i'm running out of things to write so i have a feeling i'm going to end this story soon... **

**byebye! :D**


	11. Mother-Daughter Talk

_**Sorry for being away from this story for so long. This is the lamest excuse ever but I was having a hard time to think of a plot for this chapter so yeah... sorry...**_

* * *

~~~~~1WeekLater~~~~~

"Good night sweetheart." Kalel said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Night honey." Anthony said.

"Goodnight guys." Ally said.

Anthony and Kalel walked out of Ally's room, Anthony turning off the light and closing the door as he did.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kalel asked walking back to their room.

"I hope so 'Lel." Anthony replied. "I really do..."

Kalel and Anthony get into bed together and snuggle up together... but both were wide awake...

~~~~~3HoursLater~~~~~

Anthony ended up asleep but Kalel was wide awake still. She decided to get up and check on Ally.

When she poked her head into her daughter's room, she was concerned when she didn't see her there.

She continued walking when she heard a noise in the kitchen. She crept closer and peeked her head in. She gave a small smile when she saw Ally there, looking at the photos of their friends making weird faces on their fridge.

"Hey honey." Kalel said.

Ally turned her head and gave a tired smile to her mother. "Hi momma."

"What are you doing up? It's after midnight." Kalel asked, sitting down.

Ally nodded and walked over a bit to her. "I don't know really... Couldn't sleep I guess."

"Couldn't sleep or didn't want to sleep?"

Ally looked down, as if trying to figure out herself. "Both I guess..."

"Come here honey." Kalel said.

Ally moved over more. Kalel took her hands.

"I understand that you don't want to sleep. I've been going through something like you have... I've been having nightmares too." Kalel confessed.

Ally looked at her mother shocked. "R-really?"

Kalel nodded, standing up. "Yes honey. I didn't tell you because I didn't want YOU to worry about ME. We want to work on getting you better first before anything." Kalel said.

Ally sighed. "Mom, I understand you want me to get better and I love you so much for that but please... You're just as important as I am in this... We were all included in what happened as much as I hate to say it... We all need help mom." Ally finished.

Kalel nodded. "Yeah we do sweetheart... Yeah we do."

Kalel and Ally embraced in a hug. "What are we going to do mommy?" Ally asked her mother.

Kalel sighed. "While we were at the hospital, your doctor gave us a card to a therapist. He says you needed some closure, but right now... I think it's something we all need."

Ally nodded. "Yeah... I agree... I know she's gone but... I don't know, whenever I sleep, she returns... I don't know how to escape it."

"We will help you honey, don't worry. You aren't alone in this... You'll never be alone in this. Dad and I will always be here." Kalel reassured her daughter.

Ally gave a small smile of appreciation. "I know. Thank you momma."

Kalel smiled. "I would do anything to keep you safe." But then her expression changed to sadness. "I'm sorry I failed at that when you were younger..."

"Don't blame yourself for that. It wasn't your fault. Look at me now, I'm home, safe and sound... where I belong with you and dad." Ally said.

Kalel gave her a small smile. "Thank you baby girl... I love you very much."

"I love you too momma."

Kalel leaned down and kissed her daughter's head.

She didn't know how to fix this... But at least they weren't alone...

* * *

_**I'm really glad I kept to my word on getting this out... It has been in my Doc. Manager too long...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! See you laterrrr!**_

_**:D**_


	12. Therapist Katren

**Sorry this went up so late, I had to write a 100 word essay for my Italian Honors class and it took me literally 4 hours to do... Y U DO DIS SIGNORA?!**

**Anyways, my sorrys to everyone and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Also, I forgot to say, this takes place in October... Like now XD**

* * *

Kalel reached out to the therapist that next morning. They have a meeting with him at 2:00. It was currently 12:00 right now. They need to head out soon in order to make to their appointment in time. Ian, Melanie and Charlotte are coming along too. They wanted to meet him as well...

~~~~~2HoursLater~~~~~

The six of them were sitting, waiting for someone to come out and call them. It was only a few more minutes before someone came to get them.

The six of them got up and followed the woman. "Please wait here, he should be out to greet you in a moment." She said, before turning on her heel and walking away.

The all stood, Ally pulling her sweater tighter around her body and holding her mothers arm. Anthony standing next to Ian. Melanie and Charlotte next to Kalel. Ian on the other side of Ally.

The door opened and a average sized man with glasses stepped out. He smiled and the six and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Therapist Katren. You must be the Padilla's and Hecox's."

Anthony stuck his hand out and shook his hand. Ian did the same. "Yes we are. I'm Anthony and this is my wife Kalel." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "And this is out daughter Ally."

Ally gave a small smile. "Hi." She whispered.

Ian introduced himself, Melanie and Charlotte.

"Why don't we step in and we will discuss whatever needs to be discussed."

They nodded and he opened the door. He moved out of the way so they can all walk in. He closed the door behind himself.

"Take a seat anywhere." He said, pulling up a chair.

The two families sat with their spouses and daughters. Katren took out a notebook and opened it up.

"Now... Please tell me why you are all present here today."

Anthony and Kalel shared a look before looking at Ian and Mel. They nodded and Anthony cleared his throat.

"It all started... 11 years ago. We were living the average life. Having a home, a family, a job. Average life. It wasn't until someone took a very disturbing liking to me specifically." Anthony stopped as Katren wrote what he was hearing.

He continued. "We didn't think much of it until we got something in the mail saying they're after us..."

Kalel took over. "It was uh... very weird... We didn't really anything of it... We get those type of threats all the time."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You do?"

Ian nodded. "We're youtube stars... One of the top most subscribed and watched channels on it."

He nodded. "Okay... What happens next?"

"She kidnapped us one by one. She took the kids first, then me, then Kalel. It wasn't until Ian and Anthony found us." Melanie said.

"We didn't hear from her for 10 years..." Ally whispered but everyone heard her. She then turned away into her mother's embrace.

Anthony sighed before taking over from his daughter. "We were at a convention and when we got back into our car, she was the driver. She took us somewhere and hurt Kalel... We ended up untied and we knocked out some of the men that were there with her. She tried to take off but Kalel got her... From that point... We haven't heard from her." Anthony finished.

Katren wrote what he heard. When he finished he closed his pen and set his notebook down.

"They have been having nightmares." Kalel said.

Katren looked at them before sighing, thinking.

"They need closure." He said.

They all looked at each other while the two teenagers hid in their mothers arms.

"We know... We just don't know how..." Melanie said.

He looked at them once again. He stood up and walked around a bit.

"I'll need to talk to you all separately..."

* * *

**sorry for ending it right there but i need to go eat dinner(:**

**hope you enjoyed! :D **

**byebyee!**


	13. Anthony's Talk

_**This is my freaking 3rd time writing this because my computer decided to be a bitch and firetrucking crash on me a million times :/**_

_**also, I'm going to be doing basically the same thing I did with the nightmares, I will do one person per chapter**_

_**enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"I would like to talk to Mr. Padilla first." Katren said.

The 4 adults nodded and the 5 of them stood up. Kalel kissed Anthony on the cheek and Ally gave her father a hug before leaving the room to go sit outside.

"You'll be okay, right dude?" Ian asked, worried of his best friend.

Anthony gave a small smile of appreciation and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks." Anthony said.

Ian gave a small smile before leaving the room to sit out in the hallway with the 4 females.

Katren pulled a chair a bit closer to Anthony and sat down with his notebook in his lap, pen in his hand.

"Now Mr. Padilla, I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?" Katren asked.

Anthony nodded and sat up a bit.

"When did the nightmares start to occur?" Katren asked.

Anthony thought back. "A few months ago actually. I mean when Ally was younger, she would sometimes cry out for Kalel and I but never to the point of screaming in her sleep or passing out from it. It's never been that bad before..." Anthony trailed off.

Katren nodded and wrote down what Anthony said.

"How are you coping with it?"

"I don't know honestly... I guess I'm just trying to be the man of the family and protect anything and everything from Kalel and Ally. They're my world..." Anthony said.

Katren looked at Anthony before moving the notebook over and leaning forward a bit. "Repeat that please."

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows but did anyway. "I'm just trying to be the man and protect my family..."

"Have you been having nightmares Mr. Padilla?" Katren asked.

Anthony sighed and nodded. "Yes... I have been. How did you...?"

"The way you said that... I could tell something was up with you... What are your nightmares about?"

Anthony closed his eyes as he imagined it again. "It's about uh, me being alone. I try to look for Ally and Kalel but I can't. I end up finding Ally but... I always find Kalel..." He trailed off again.

"You don't have to say it. I already know." Katren said.

"I just... Want to do anything I can to keep them safe but... I feel like I failed." Anthony said sadly.

"You didn't fail. Every man feels the need to protect his family. He feels like it's his job. But you need to know, you can't be there every waking moment with them." He said.

Anthony sat in silence.

Katren sighed and stood up. "It's hard to explain. You need to know though, it's not your fault. Is this the whole problem? That you feel like it's your fault?"

Anthony nodded.

"It's not. Even if you were with them at that time, it would of been difficult to protect them both." Katren said.

Anthony sat there and thought about it...

Even though he still thinks it's his fault...

* * *

_**I know it's short... Sowwy! **_

_**Anyways(I know I say that a lot :P), hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Byebyee! :D**_


	14. Kalel's Talk

**Long time no type for this story... oops :P Sorry... (I say that alot:P)**

* * *

Kalel sat down on the seat where her husband was just seconds ago. Katren sat down across from her and held his notebook on his lap, pen in hand.

"Mrs. Padilla, I'm just going to ask you a few questions, alright?" He asked.

She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Who would you say Ally was more close to?"

"Ally is a daddy's girl. Has been since day 1. She loves us both the same though."

Katren nodded, writing it down.

"Does Ally have panic attacks?" He asked.

Kalel bit her lips for a second before answering. "Yes she does. Not often but occasionally she might. She inherited it from Anthony." Kalel answered.

"Has anything else in the past happened to trigger a panic attack from Ally or have a nightmare?" He asked.

Kalel shook her head. "Except for the time she was 5 but other then that... No."

"Last question... How are you coping with all of this?" He asked, sitting up a bit more.

Kalel looked down for a moment before looking up again. "Honestly... I'm a complete wreck. I mean, I remember exactly the feeling of when Ally was only 5... When we found out she was gone or the search for her... I honestly felt like I was going insane. I don't know how I made it this far." Kalel confessed.

Katren wrote what Kalel said, thinking about how she said it.

"You were or you are?" He asked.

"I guess still am..." Kalel shrugged.

Katren set aside his book and pen and sat back and looked at Kalel.

"You still feel like a complete wreck because you feel like it was your fault too." Katren stated.

Kalel looked at him confused. "Too? Who else...?" She trailed off.

"I would tell you but I'm not allowed. I'm sorry, but you are not the only one who feels that way." Katren said.

Kalel stayed silent.

"Mrs. Padilla, you need to let go and think about the future. Ally is safe now and that person is gone. She can't come back." He said.

Kalel looked down, trying not to remember everything that happened.

"It's just so hard... How can someone just 'let go' of something so traumatic? It's almost impossible..." She said.

Katren nodded. "I know, it is. I know if something like that happened to my daughter I would be an absolute wreck... But I would learn at some point to let go and move on."

"You're right. I understand that. But it's just so difficult." Kalel confessed again.

"The only thing I really need to say is to try and forget and move on."

Kalel nodded and sighed, before looking down and her hands...

* * *

**Not much to write for this chapter considering I completely suck at coming up with any type of idea for anything. You guys would be an AMAZING if you could help me a bit... please? :)**

**anyways, i hope you enjoyed!  
byebyee! :D**


	15. Talking

_**heyy everyone! :D**_

_**it's sad to say but this story is going to come to a close pretty soon... maybe another 4 or 5 chapters, haven't decided yet. i've been typing this story since July and it's not fair that you guys have to wait a week or two for a chapter...**_

_**so, you all would be an amazing help if you could spare some ideas to help me wrap up this story and so i can do many more for you in the future :D**_

_**also, a HUGE thanks to Smoshfan1231994 for helping me with today's chapter :D**_

* * *

Kalel walked out of Katren's office and sat down next to Anthony. Ian stood up and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Kalel looked over at Anthony and whispered. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Anthony nodded and stood up. Kalel told Ally to stay with Melanie and Charlotte. Ally obeyed and stayed with them. Kalel and Anthony walked away.

They left the room and Kalel closed the door behind her. Anthony watched her as she turned around to face him. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I just need to talk to you about something."

She cleared her throat. "While I was talking to him, he pointed something out... He said I wasn't the only who thinks it's their fault... Were you the other person?"

Anthony looked down and nodded, but he then looked up at her. "You think that too? Why? It was nowhere near your fault."

"Yes it was. I'm her mother. I'm supposed to be there for her no matter what." Kalel responded, tears welling up in her eyes remembering everything.

"But I'm her father. I'm supposed to protect from all harms way, yours too." He said softly.

Kalel walked forward and gripped onto Anthony, crying.

"Hey, hey shh. There's no need to get upset over it. It's over now." Anthony said, trying to reassure his wife.

"Yes there is. The memories will always haunt her. She grew up most her life, living in fear just like us." Kalel cried into his chest.

Anthony just stood there, holding his wife in his arms as she cried...

As moments passed by, Kalel's crying died down. She looked up at Anthony.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

Anthony looked at her. She had such fear in her eyes. His eyes saddened even more looking at her in this state.

"I... I don't know Kalel. I really don't know. All I know is that Katren is trying to help us anyway he can." Anthony said, trying to reassure her.

Kalel took a deep breath. "But what if he can't? What if she has to live the rest of her life in fear and sorrow? I don't want our baby to be like that Anthony." She cried.

"I know Kalel, I know."

Kalel put her head back down on his chest and didn't make another sound...

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short, but I really felt like I needed to get this out to you since I've been holding literlly hostage in my doctuments for who knows how long...**_

_**Also, I want to say, I'm not doing a schedule anymore, I just can't... So many things have been going on and I can't do anything and get a chapter out to you guys and you have no idea how bad and crappy I feel when I promise to get a chapter out and I can't... So, I'm just going to by on when I can update...**_

_**hope you enjoyed overall, see you later! :D**_


End file.
